Against All Odds
by RchHghr
Summary: Rumors of the Fire Bending twins isn't the only thing on their minds. Where were all the benders in these parts? With Zuko along for the ride will they be able to find out what is going on? Zutara
1. Helpful

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. It belongs to its rightful owner.

-

Camp was set up and everyone was exhausted. Just not too long ago, hours merely, they were spotted in the Earth Nation town Po, where a raid was taking place with Fire Nation soldiers, demanding the collection of money. Being merely spotted, it sparked their interest, and they tried to make sure the Avatar and team of raga bongs had nowhere to run. They escaped, fortunately, but many didn't, and lost their lives to the enemy monsters.

The events left the gang in a sad stupor. Not much was said, and everyone was tattered and tired. The camp was erected and everyone without much of an appetite, including Sokka, shockingly, just wanted to sleep off the events before their big task at hand. The rumors of the fire nation twins in the distance forest located north. It was rumored that they were fire bending masters and Aang needed a teacher. They could be just the people to teach him fire bending.

It was said to be rumor, so who knew? It was a risk they were willing to take as the days grew near to when he really needed it the most.

Getting up from her position by the fire Katara grabbed her canteen and turned to where her brother was the only one up, who sat against the closest tree on the verge of sleep.

"Sokka," she called softly to grab his attention with reassurance, "I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back later."

The look in his eyes told her that he thought it was not a good idea for her to go off on her own.

"Why don't you take Toph with you, you should not go off on your own. It's not safe," he spoke defeated, in a low voice to not disturb the two who were asleep close to the fire.

Katara shook her head, and gave her brother a sad, low reassuring smile, and said, "I will be fine on my own, now you go get some rest."

The young warrior nodded, and stood up. He strolled up to his sister, and put his arms around her in a light brotherly embrace. He really loved his sister, and wanted to protect her. When their father left to fight in the war he told Sokka to watch out for his sister, and that was what he would do.

Katara put her arms around her brother and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Things will get better. We have to look out for Aang, and focus on getting him a Fire Bending teacher." She released her brother, and he nodded.

"Now you get some sleep, I'll be okay," she turned and headed off south of their campsite, and followed the stream of water. A ways down was where the stream met the lake, and that was where she'd bathe, and relax. The night's calm and quiet, and the air was still. The warmth of the season made light wear comfortable. A light blanket sufficed when it was time to retire for the night.

Walking down, and dodging the thick tree roots of the heavy laying trees that made the thick cover, it was a great spot for the gang to rest. Far away from the towns turmoil there was nobody around, and no danger was noticed, or felt; Toph reassured them of this. She was able to feel the vibrations off the ground with her feet because she was blind. Her feet were her eyes. Sometimes she pushed though, and knew whether someone was lying or not; it felt uncomfortable sometimes when you were trying to cover-up something you didn't want someone to know. Once spoken from her everyone knew. Was she ashamed? No.

There was also another alternative as to why she wanted to disappear from the group, and bathe. During the fight she was burned; her left arm and she wanted to heal it on her own without anyone knowing. She didn't want them to know because they all had enough on their plate. With her healing ability it would be gone without a trace, and the pain would be no more. The memories will remain, but the physical wouldn't.

The lake in view she stopped when her senses perked up. Averted to her side she turned sharply to see a dark figure slam against a thick tree, and slide down clutching their arm. They growled sharply; a painful sound that emitted like a wounded animal.

Hiding behind the closest tree she had to make a decision. They were not safe. Somebody else was here. Were they followed? They had tread very carefully, and made sure of it.

Watching the figure stagger in pain the dark figure ripped off the hood they were wearing and that was where she saw the feature that gave him away; his scar. The mark that would always give him away; it was Zuko.

He kept his eyes closed and gave one last scream before he slumped over. Slumped over, he didn't move, and she could not hear anything from him. Was he dead? Was he unconscious? Only one was to find out: She made her way up to him, and knelt down.

Head snapping up she had a split second to dodge out of the way as a wave of fire was sent toward her. Once he readied himself, and saw that it was her he backed down quite a lot. His scowl dropped, and he looked away.

She at the moment did not know how to react. Was she supposed to snap, gather the water and destroy him? Was she to play healer for the enemy who would not care one bit if she was he in the situation? Or, was she to heal him, or at least help him because it was the right thing to do? Was this the time to do what the right thing was to do?

"Let me see your arm," she said as calmly as she could muster up to the banished prince. She didn't want for an answer, but reached out-

"Leave-"a quiet remark she quickly jerked her hand back afraid he was going to strike, and burn her face off.

The sight of his arm, even in the dark let her know that he was not in the brightest of condition. The crimson of blood surrounded the wound and the remainder of the sleeve. There was also dried, dead skin that would blister, and turn worse if not taken cared off.

He didn't look at her.

Not looking at her was not a 'no' answer, so she tried again. Reaching out he jerked in her direction, and before she knew it she was on her butt on the ground, and hungry emotion of flames were formed in his hand. He was not happy at all. The facial expression said it all. It was angry, but more than that. It seemed a bit haunting like a monster was trying to rip from his skin and dominate his being. He tried to hide the pain he was feeling like any great warrior would do. But when it came to the point of flashing, throbbing pain it would soon conquer and leave him gasping for life.

The flame was gone, and the uninjured hand was dropped. Once again he looked to the distance past her, and said very quietly, his breath heard in short gasps, "You have to leave."

Beads of sweat formed on his face. The air was nice, but it wasn't that hot. He wasn't emitting huge amounts of energy either. The pain must've been articulating to the perspiration, or he was developing fever.

"I don't want you to die!" she shouted in his face more than she incepted doing; if at all. Both shocked, he was more shocked, and gave her a very confused, pained look.

Blinking a few times to register what she said, she turned away from him and went over to the lake and knelt down to the water's edge. Commanding the water she took just enough, to heal the burn on her left arm. Rolling up her sleeve she formed the healing water over the wound and closed her eyes enjoying the cold water, and how it relaxed and healed. Closing her eyes she relived the moments that happened not too long ago:

The town was quite big, and there were many people. Most who ran were woman and children. The men, with all their might tried and tried to fight the Fire Nation. The reason the unwanted soldiers crashed upon the Earth Kingdom town was to collect wages they destined on the people. With people crying, places burning, and people dying they were merely doing that. They wanted to destroy the town for unknown reasons. The collection of money must've been a cover-up.

Then, to throw Aang, the Avatar, into the mix the soldiers used that reason as well and soon the town was an all out raid to destroy it, and capture Aang.

With Aang being closest, the two bent the water of previous rain fall out of every surface they saw was damp. Shooting at the two soldiers they managed to push them off, and into the trample of people trying to get away.

With frightened people and soldiers the mess was chaotic. It was hard to keep track of the people who mattered most to her. To make sure Aang wasn't out of her site he grabbed her hand, and led her through the hustle of people who were pushing and shoving even those they cared most about.

Not too far away Sokka was having his own battle which ended quickly with the swing of his boomerang. He soon joined Toph who was surrounded by Fire Nation enemy. They were working very well together. Sokka distracted, and Toph brought down the blow. They handle that much so they rushed on to where the most action was taking place. Fire and smoke scorched to the sky where the screams were the loudest. Like a banshee looking for her lost children the lives of many were being taken, and the horror continued. Opposing the direction of many, as quick as lightening a ball of fire shot through the crowd. Katara broke the hold Aang had, and shielded her face. The remains hit the skin, but she could not scream or gasp. Instead she had to bite down on her tongue, and contain the pain. The sleeve was back down when her arm was down.

"Get out of here, get out of here," she was pushed in the direction of the crowd when three wide ladies pushed past dragging crying children with lacerations to the face. In the quick time to reach for Aang he was gone, but that didn't get her hopeless.

"Please, don't hurt my wife and child." The pleas of a man with his arms around his wife and child caught her attention and she rushed over there.

"Leave them alone," Anger boiled up inside of her, and the water whip formed as she charged at the man harassing the family. Fire quickly, he destroyed her whip, and took charge with the flames in his hands.

No sooner he was joined by four other men. Form of a circle, and step back, and a wave was soon over the men destined to take them out.

It didn't work. All she got out of it were angry, drenched soldiers.

Out numbered now, she tried, tried and tried again.

The others, who she needed now at her aid, were busy with their own battles. This was going to be it. Aang, who she needed to be strong, was in complications. He needed her help more than anything.

An attack from and Earth Bender sent the ground out from underneath her, and she was sent into a heap along with the other soldiers.

Another soldier, no, with better view she saw that it was Fire Nation, but a civilian? They weren't seen because of the cloth that covered them, stood in front of her like a shield.

Fighting with an intense fire he managed to break the soldiers away from the young bender. She watched in wonder wondering why someone of that origin was helping her. They were very strong, but never turned around to reveal themselves to her.

Earth benders now; the men of the town surrounded the mystery person, and soon there were no Fire Nation soldiers to fight. Everyone was after this enemy now. A blast of nowhere, and the figure went down clutching their arm in---

"You!" Opening her eyes she turned to the tree where Zuko slouched. In the time of her stroll down memory lane he had ripped the sleeve off of the wounded arm and dabbed at the blood which seemed to be everywhere now. Even in the grass this was not good.

Eyes on Katara now she guessed that it was okay to approach him so she went over, and knelt down again. Seeing the cloth he wrapped himself in before she picked it up, and fingered it before letting it drop to the grass like water forming a puddle.

"You were the one that saved me," she smiled, and her eyes lit up. Maybe now, just for the moment he wouldn't be the enemy. Later it would all return to the way it should be.

The banished prince shrugged and continued his work.

Her own wound was gone, and the sleeve was back down over it. Now she had to make things right.

"You helped me, so I'll help you."

Zuko looked down at her, and to her astonishment he gave up and closed his eyes leaning his head against the tree.

Water from the lake she was able to heal most of the wound. Being severe, and not being taken care of when it happened it wasn't completely healed, but it would not get infected.

"There, that should hold you. You should wrap it."

Opening his eyes, he was more at ease, and the pain wasn't visible anymore.

Ripping the sleeve off his other arm he held it out to her to take. She did, but with hesitation. He wanted her to do it?

"Alright," she used the sleeve, and wrapped it around the remains tightly, but not cutting off his circulation as much as she wanted too.

Now that was done it was time to go. Standing up she stretched her arms over her head.

"You should be fine now." Was it supposed to be this awkward? That was the way she felt. This was not supposed to happen. He was the enemy, and she went along and healed him like he was part of the gang. Something told her that whether or not, friend or foe, she would've helped him out. Why? It was the mothering instinct she had to posses that made her act that way; since she was young. A while back she would've turned the other cheek if it meant riding of him to help Aang have something less to worry about. Why was now different?

"I better go," her eyes wondered around, then back to him. She had to say something to the boy who just sat there. Should she thank him, just leave, or stay?

"Thank you again." Turning she started to leave. It was impossible to take a bath now that he was there. He would not attack tonight. He didn't have the energy, nor should he after she helped him out. Tomorrow, when he decided to return to normal she would be ready to get him.

"Wait," he called out. She stopped and turned around. What was he up too?

Getting to his feet he rushed up until he was ten four feet away from her. He towered over her a foot.

One palm above closed fist he bowed, "We're even."

"Right." Old façades returned and she narrowed her gaze at him. He was the enemy, and whatever he thought next to hurt the Avatar she would be after him.

But as she hurried off she could hear him say that she shouldn't be there. He was there, and they were a safe distances from the scene.

Back at camp she caught the sight of Sokka turning the opposite way on the ground to Frey sleep.

"You can sleep now," she reassured even though he pretended to sleep. She lay down as well close to her brother, and had no problem sleeping. They were even, and nobody had to know what happened. Aang had enough to worry about, as well as everyone else. If they knew that Zuko was near no sleep would be gained, and he would've not got the healing he needed. He would've died.

Why did she care?

-

That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think? I apologize in advance about my poor grammar. Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Hatred

The next chapter – Enjoy

-

The next morning the sun shone brightly in the sky. Not a cloud was seen, and the air was already warm. By midday when the sun was overheard completely the heat was going to pick up with the humidity. It was going to be unbearable in the heat without any shade. But at least the storm to break the later heat, which always came was way off. Until then they had time to seek shelter, and not be caught up in it.

Sitting up, and breathing deeply a few times she stretched her sore limbs from sleeping on the ground all night. Right arm lightly pushing on left; she looked around to see what the others were up to. Sokka was still asleep, and snoring, loudly.

"Sokka shut up," Katara whined and pushed him over so that he was now lying on his stomach; his face was planted in the ground. So what if he ate dirt? It stopped him from snoring.

Katara chuckled at her own thoughts. She had to prepare something for breakfast.

The weight of yesterday died down. It was still there, but it was new day. They had to move forward and keep going. If it wasn't mentioned the mood would be better.

When Toph and Aang returned from the early morning lesson Katara had already finished preparing breakfast, and she and Sokka were already eating. Toph and Aang joined.

The mean was silent, but in a comfortable way. Everyone was hungry so the main focus was on eating.

"Toph, don-"Sokka tried and Katara watched in horror as Toph put the bug in her mouth, stop, and then quickly spit it out.

"Look, I tried to warn you," the young boy put out with his hands out defensively. Katara and Aang laughed.

Embarrassed the Earth Bender send a few rocks Sokka's way , then turned on Katara. Biting into one of the fruits she pointed at the Water Bender keeping her blind eyes straight ahead.

"Katara care to tell Sokka and Aang who you were with last night. Because if you don't I will."

The food did not make it to Katara's mouth. Te eyes were all on her, but her eyes remained on her food. How did she know? She was asleep, and the distance wasn't close enough. So now the trouble she hoped wouldn't be was now going to be.

"What is she talking about sis?" Sokka's voice changed, and he became mad, "Somebody was around here, and you didn't warn us. We could've been attacked."

"He was injured," Katara injected eyes still on the food she lost appetite for.

"He-"Sokka jumped to conclusion of the worst thing possible. Aang did not say a word, but he was shocked and calm. He would most likely hear her out before he too jumped to the worst conclusions one could jump to in their situation.

"Sokka, please don't," Katara pleaded. She was already emotionally drained. She didn't want to deal with this as well. Thanks to Toph who knew too much for her own being had to go and expose something that was meant to be kept quiet. She was blind to know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Katara what happened?" She was dulled out to notice that Sokka was in her face, his food was on the ground spilled.

"Sokka, calm down. You're throwing this way out of proportion." She tried to calm him down, but the more she tried, the more his anger grew.

"He's going to throw it even farther when he finds out that it was Zuko!"

"ZUKO," the name echoed across the camp, and now Aang was angry, and defenceful. He glanced around taking notice of the surrounding, and noting if any danger was around.

With two angry boys, a carefree Earth bender Katara had had it for the morning. Ignoring Sokka, whom she pushed out of the way she went to the blind girl and stood over her with a scowl to kill, and crossed her arms. She could not see Katara, but her feet were on the ground. She was picking up the vibrations, but acting as if they rolled off her like water.

"Toph, some things are meant to be kept quiet. Just once you could've been quiet. We've all been through a lot lately. Just once nothing has happened. But you," she started to stammer her anger getting the better of her.

"Ever since you joined up there's been more fighting and arguing. Sometimes, sometimes I wish you'd never joined." Fists clenched in the air she dropped them with her shoulders. What had she just done?

"Toph, I-"it was too late. Toph stood up. Her head was slumped, and her shoulders were as well. She walked to the clearest part, and made her rock shelter and sheltered herself in from the rest of them.

Leave it to me as well to say the wrong thing, Katara thought bitterly to her. She was no better sometimes, always wanting things to go her way, and being very controlling at times.

Being left with the two boys who grown quite used to this, they didn't say anything. Their silence made her turn away.

"This is what happened," she spoke to the trees, "I was going to take a bath last night when I caught sight of him. He was in pain. I remembered that he was the one who helped me, so to owe him back I helped him. He didn't let me at first, but I was persistent. I fixed his arm and left. He stayed where he was. He didn't follow me, or anything. He wouldn't hurt me, I kind of trusted that –"

"Wait, wait," Aang injected, "You trusted that jerk. Katara you were alone. He could've done anything, and there was nobody there to help you."

"But he didn't," she shouted toward the trees. She didn't want to see their faces. That was made all too clear when her feet started up, and she headed in the direction of her voice. She needed to cool down, and the only way she was going to do that was if she was alone water bending her frustrations away.

"Where are you going," her brother shouted.

"I want to be alone," she shouted loudly scaring the birds.

"You sh-"

"Katara stopped, jerked sharply and stomped one foot on the ground, white knuckles clenched at her sides replied, "Don't you dare follow me either."

Then she was gone into the woods.

"Why do they insist on telling me how to run my life. I helped the jerk instead of killing him when I –"

A snap of a twig, she jerked in the direction to meet cold eyes of the boy she healed instead of killing when she had the chance.

"Don't even bother me," she spoke seriously with the undertone of just how pissed off she was.

He took no notice of the undertone, and took a few steps up to her, then stopped and folded his arms.

"I see that that argument has gotten the best of you."

"What," she questioned surprised. How did he know? Was he stalking her? Was he possibly more of a threat than he let on?

"I could hear you. You're pretty loud. The villagers of Lafu probably heard you as well."

So he wasn't the threat she thought he was moments ago. He was just going to mock her, and still get on her bad side.

"Mind your business." She pushed past him, and took one step before he grabbed her wrist.

"Get off me jerk," alert, power rising she snapped her wrist to break his grasp. It wasn't tough because it wasn't tight. Water from the canteen was out and ready for attack.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me. I may have healed you yesterday, but I am not above hurting you to escape yesterday."

"Yesterday is gone, there, there's no going back to it," he dryly replied.

"I don't care for your philosophy," she snapped. She started walking again. Her destination was to be far away from everyone as possible. Her water was down already.

"What are you doing then," he snapped. The whole calm, collective façade diminished, and was place with his non-happy, determined angry boy demeanor.

"Let me guess," he played his wild card, and upped his step till he was always one step ahead of her, and said, "Your mad, so you need to distance yourself to cool off, and calm down. Your afraid that if you don't you may say something, or act out in a way not you don't want to. So why not ease your anger with aggressive bending. That way, when you see everybody else you will act as if the fight had never happened.

"H-"

"You also hope your friends act as if nothing has happened as you will. Everything will return to normal, and you will move on," he finished and stopped on the spot.

Katara, merely four steps ahead stopped on spot. How did he know this? As much as she wanted to deny all of this, she couldn't. It was true, and the question was why the whole scenario was said out to her? Her anger dropped, and her defense as well. She was covering that up. There was one thing she did not want him to see.

It was hopeless. If he could pitch her future and present actions then in battle he was able to predict her actions. If she was trying to protect Aang against he, he'd read her like a book.

The water bender crossed her arms, and turned away. A questioning look graced her features, only he was unable to see it.

"You're really no different than I am," he looked the opposite way as well. He ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair.

"You're wrong," she yelled openly scaring the birds again. The sun through the trees; the heat was setting in. Sweat formed, and beaded on the faces of the benders. With the way she continued she was going to rush herself into a mess; but she was so worked up.

"I am nothing like you. You," she rushed into his face pointing the accusing finger, "You, you are a vial creature. Nothing good could ever emit from you. Everything around you, like the fire you control will be destroyed. Your hatred, the one that consumes you –"

He pointed right back, when she dropped her finger; a flash of fright from his closeness was quickly gone. He spoke harshly now.

"Hatred. My hatred may be seen, but you have hatred as well. Though you act with care for your friends, that is your act to do only that. Hidden away, you know it's there for all you see, and wish you can change. Nobody else can see it, but it's there."

She blinked.

"And one day," his voice now low and wispy and spooky speaking continued, "It will be released."

Smacking his hand away she pushed him back just for something to do. He scared her. The words he spoke, the truth was there. It was true as much as she didn't want to admit it.

With the sleeve of her shirt she wiped the sweat off her forehead. He did the same thing only with the back of his hand. The cloth, they used as a bandage was dirty and stringy at the edges. He had slept on the ground the previous night.

"I hate you," she snapped.

He turned and put a hand on her shoulder that made her freeze on the spot. She did not release form the touch. She did not even look at him.

"You hate me because I speak the truth, little one," He squeezed her shoulder a little tighter, "The hatred is visible now. You're going to be manipulated." He let go and headed the opposite way. He stopped.

"I need your help."


	3. Trade

This is chapter 3 – Enjoy

-

Was the boy brain dead or something? Was he actually serious? He's been nothing but a threat and danger for as long as she could remember, and he wanted her help? He was the one who needed help in the head.

"You don't actually think I'm going to help you," she taunted and laughed; laughed like it was some kind of joke. He on the other hand was serious though.

"You fool, if it came to you again, I'd rather die. I need you to help my uncle," his voice dropped to sincere sadness, and he looked down at the ground.

"He was hurt in the attack upon Po. I only found him this morning. He is not doing well, and is unable to stand."

Was this caring Zuko? What next? She was going to receive a Zuko with personality? He was seriously split personality; he just didn't have the personality she wanted him to have.

Should I? She thought to herself. Her head started to ache. She had to sit down. The rock to her right looked perfect with a bonus. Above, a tree with wide branches stretching out to shield the area from the punishing summer sun was perfect. It was just the relief she needed. For a just a moment the sun wasn't burning her exposed skin.

The fire bender of course followed, but he stood against the grateful tree behind her rock, a few feet back. At least her personal space was only hers.

"What happened between us?" she questioned. They pondered this for a little bit.

"We don't owe each other anything," he answered after a while sinking into the ground.

"Because I helped you everybody is mad. I had the chance to destroy you, and instead I helped you."

"Why," he questioned.

Katara sighed. With the pointer fingers she rubbed her temples. All she wanted to do was sleep; to curl up against Appa and sleep till the heat broke. The rain would be perfect. As of now the air was empty, and dry. Her throat was dry. Trying to swallow was hard.

Why? That was his reply.

"You were there, you saw the-"

The sudden image of the raid on her village brought memories to her eyes. Their cold eyes, the fires, the danger, the smell; that horrible smell that stung the nose and eyes was never forgotten.

"I will not help anyone associated with you. What?" she yelled, "Heal them so they could kill mothers who have young children that will grow up not knowing what their mother was like? Or, how they're leaving children to fend for themselves; to grow up having to take over for the reasons no adult men were around is because of you." She jumped from her spot and pounced on him. With her fists she tried to hit anywhere she could. Hysterical now she sprang tears and blood rose to her cheeks turning her face red. The sweat added and she became hot, ridding the chance of her cooling down.

"I hate you. I want to get you. For everything you've done, for everything your thinking, I want you to feel what I feel. I don't –"She stopped and collapsed in a heap in the grass. Her energy was gone, and she felt sick. So that's what the water bender did; she lay in the grass surrounding her rock. The sweat just poured down. Her body shivered. She wasn't cold, but weak. Everything else seemed to fade away until the buzzing in her head cleared. Everything returned.

Breathing ragged she didn't want to move. What she wanted was Aang or Sokka to find her. She wanted to be back at camp, but her legs were not moving, and she felt so tired. It didn't help that Zuko was sitting behind her, apparently unfazed by her assault of his body.

"I'm going to help you if your done with this history lesson," he eased himself into a kneel, and scooped her up. He was, with ease able to place her on his back where she wrapped her arms around his neck, in spite of herself, tightly.

"The only reason," she whispered on the brink of sleep, "I am going to help your uncle is because the death of someone important should not be because of the hands of a soldier who is only made of evil. My mother died, but that was the fault of your people." Then she was out.

Being dropped on the ground, hard, was when she was awakened. No idea how long she was out, her body burned from the sun, and she knew that she was not alone; and it wasn't his uncle either.

Seeing her surroundings there was a tent in the hue of the Fire Nation. Just outside where they were stood three tall men, bold faced, clad in green; the refugee color. They may have been homeless, but they looked strong. Muscles bulged, and the weapon of choice lay at their waist line. Just add weapon training and that made up the men. Whatever method they may have used to escape, they must have not gone down without a fight.

Eye to eye with whom she assumed was the leader she quickly scrambled to her feet ready to fight. She had to just pull the water from her –

"You bastard." Rage filled her defenses which were off because she could not attack. This was nothing about his uncle. He wanted to trade her off. Did he think that low of her? Was because she was a woman? Was she beautiful in his eyes?

"Nice job young man, this one is simply Water Tribe. This bender will be placed with the rest of them," the leader smirked down at her. The man to his right grabbed Katara by the back of her shirt, and hauled her up. She was no longer touching the ground. She dangled like a puppet.

He spoke, "I hope you were not looking for water to save you now. Those who defended themselves before with their precious water burned right on the spot. But I like your pretty face. I don't want to destroy it yet, so I made sure your containment was confiscated. This will make sure you don't get any ideas." With a stubbly thumb he directed to the spot where it was lying on the ground. The thing was opened, and all the water was drained of; evaporated as well.

It was an act, she thought closing her eyes tightly. These men were not refugees. They were Fire Nation Enemy. They were capturing benders of other nations to kill them. This was their disguise; to act as a refugee. The real refugees of the area were soon going to be taken into the consideration of an enemy.

"Why would you do this Zuko?" she yelled shattering the eardrum to the guy holding her.

"You water tribe scum," he growled out from the pain of his ear. and slammed her into the dirt on her knees; the hold well intact.

"I outta burn your face off," he raised a fist of flames in the air threateningly. The heat of the day mixed with the feel of the flame made it all too uncomfortable.

She could not do anything. With the hold pushing on her neck, the flame waiting to turn her to pieces, and everyone against her it just wasn't her day; wasn't her week. What she needed now was for her friends to save her. It was time to save her from not only the enemy, but from herself. Katara could only admit that to herself. She was not ready to receive help for her inner problems.

"So little watery girl," the guy started, but he was never finished because a fire blast was fired by the enemy Zuko, at the enemy strong man holding Katara.

Katara was dropped in defense for him to block himself. Second time today she was dropped, only this time she had the opportunity; she seized it and crawled away. Creeping within the moment quietly she avoided the fight. The fight consisted of the one, Zuko, against the three fake refugees.

Why was Zuko fighting these men he just sold Katara to them like a piece of meat? If she ever came alone with him again she was going to choose option B.

"Katara," Zuko shouted, but was quickly silenced when he was clobbered in the head with a strong fist from the leader, and sent into the tree where Katara had crawled to.

Whether it was instinct or because he was just near her did she feel the need to protect him? A shield, standing in front of him quickly did he join up with her, and their determination showed with their fighting stance and stony faces. Just for the moment they were a team. They had to work together, and they had to escape. The trade was already in; the money was at Zuko's side. The deal wasn't going to go through. This was going to be a scam that they were going to escape from alive.

"Never thought I'd see this before," the silent one to the left, strong, but silent said, "The banished Fire Nation prince, reduced to a peasant refugee, helping the likes of a water bending peasant when he was going to give her up to the trade."

So he was going to actually sell her off.

"I am simply doing what you've been doing all along," Zuko explained eyeing Katara. She watched him as well. The way he moved his eye, it was like he was trying to tell her something. But what? His eye slid to the right one time then back. That was enough for her. She caught on just what he was playing at. To the right there was a small perfume bottle, small but noticeable. There must've been perfume in it, and perfume was made with water.

A quick throw to her she caught it; uncapped it and now had control of the foul smelling substance.

The fight began. The fires, which lead to her water was the main focus. She had to keep them distracted, and he delivered when their focus was on her.

She distracted one man, the one that grabbed her by her shirt and he became her attention. For more reason to get him than anything, she took him out with the concoction.

Zuko.

He was having a hard time. Lose of energy from everything he was taking, and the heat of the day she had to help. The water bender got behind him and the battle continued.

"Katara," the voice of Sokka shouted and quickly descending, covering like a dark cloud, the giant bison landed down fighting off the two guys Zuko was fighting off. Knocking the third that was still on the ground he did not even have a chance.

"Grab my hand," Aang extended down from the saddle. He too was battered up as if he had fought as well.

She was so glad they were there. She gladly accepted the hand, and was hauled halfway before she stopped, halfway hanging off. She looked to Zuko who was still in battle stance glaring at the men biting the inside of his lip. He was hit hard in the back, but kept up the charade that he was pulling through.

"Come on Katara, we have to go," Sokka shouted peering over the edge in case she needed the extra help up. He was battered. He would be needing some healing.

She'd hate herself late, they'd hate her now, but she had to –

"We have to take him with us," she shouted up to the ones she cared about.

The look of shock not only appeared from them, but from the strong bender behind her.

"Zuko, you helped me, now it's time for me to help you, if you don't grab on you'll die," she projected till he got the picture.

"Get on or not, make the decision fast. They won't stay down for long," Toph shouted, but her face was not visible. She must have been disheveled as the boys.

"Only because of you," he whispered so low, it was quite inaudible. He grabbed her hand, and was hauled up.

"Yip yip," Aang rang, and they were off.

Tell me what you think? The next chapter is going to be up by Sunday night. Drop a review whether you want to say you love it, or hate it. I apologize in advance for my grammar and spelling. My sister says I write the way I talk. I apologize if I sound like that.


	4. Ride

If there was ever more of an awkward moment than this one right now, this one definitely beat them all. Not only was no one saying a word, but the tension was thick, and plain and simple; nobody wanted him there other than Katara.

Nobody even looked at him. Sokka was the most tense. Eyes averted, he held onto his boomerang ready to chop his head off.

Katara looked at her family. They were all battle worn. Toph, who had cuts to the face faced off the saddle, head resting on her arms. She was still upset. With maybe a defeat on her head Katara would not want to risk upsetting her even more. She herself was still mad at the Earth bender, and wasn't going to apologize yet. If she hadn't said anything she would've still been at camp, and not getting traded off.

Aang sat atop the head of Appa controlling the reins. Although the back of his head was the only view, she knew from his arm up that he had cuts and bruises to his face. He didn't say a word, and sat as rigid as a board. He was hiding what he truly felt. He was probably scared. She looked to Zuko who faced out like Toph. He always wanted to capture Aang, and at an altitude so high he was where he could-

He could.

This did not occur to the caring girl. In perfect range he would fight to try. Wouldn't he? Would he risk falling to his death to capture the Avatar? He was known to do anything for the precious prize of the Avatar.

She'd have to prote-

"Sokka," she called to attention. The hard look vanished when he looked at her questionably.

"My water containment is back there. I have no water."

The older brother nodded his head and said, "The next town we stop in we'll get you a new one. Until then we're going to have to camp by a water source."

"I can't heal anybody!" she jumped to attention, and stole a glace around, "Everybody is hurt, I need to heal everyone."

"Katara," Sokka scooted down and sat next to his sister. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We are all able right now. We can handle right now. What we have to do is get away from here as quickly as possible." He spoke such tragic words. Was this her brother? Usually he was wild and loud; sarcastic and hungry. What happened at the campsite?

"Sokka, what happened when I was away cooling off," she slowed her words. She didn't actually cool off, but received a lot more than she bargained for.

Aang and Toph, who had been quiet all along, became even quieter; if that was possible.

"Well," the silence ate at her. It couldn't be that serious, could it?

"Katara, they were after Toph, Aang and you. Men who we presumed refugee needed help, and we went to their aid. But it was a lie. They were Fire Nation," he emphasized venomously for Zuko's benefit.

Zuko stayed the way he was.

"They wanted to kill you three. We started to fight, and find escape when one said that it was a shame a beautiful girl who looked like me was betrayed by a young man, and killed by his bare hands," he dropped the story and looked away in silence.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm here Sokka," she reassured with a sad smile; a fake smile. The hand that was on her shoulder, now on the saddle, she placed her hand on top. She didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know that her brother and the rest of the rag tags fought to honor the girl they thought they lost.

He still wouldn't look at her.

A heavy sigh, she put her hand to the other side of her his face and directed him down till his head was on her lap. He did the rest and got comfortable on his side. She patted his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and sighed. Just two days alone they needed a rest; a break. Maybe they'd all take a mini vacation together.

Katara chuckled to herself. Just the memories of it before, and the way it didn't work out made her second guess her. Maybe it would just be better to find somewhere quiet and sleep.

Peace. That's all they needed. Not just for the quiet they needed, but for the peace to everyone. Justice, that was needed to be proved and the fire lord needed to go down. Once everything was over they'd return home.

"What happened when you decided to tantrum off into the woods," Sokka questioned.

_Tantrum_, she scowled down even though he could not see. Would the truth subside? Just thinking about it now, after her account of the events Zuko wouldn't be sitting there, asleep?

"Zuko," she called out.

"I didn't ask him Katara, I asked you," he went to sit up but she pulled him back down.

"I am going to tell you. I just wanted to see if he was asleep," she patted her brother on the cheek again harder. She remembered that their father did that a long, long time ago when he used to get over excited. But this time she had a better idea. In her best impersonation of their father she grabbed hold of his cheek between her thumb and pointer and said, "Now Sokka where should you be right now? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on your sister. If she falls through the ice one more time-"

"You'll be the one picking up after the animals," he finished in his best impersonation of dad, and they both laughed. The laughing wasn't just ordinary laughing, but the laughter of two young siblings; brother and sister. It was how it should be, two siblings laughing, kidding around, careless and worriless.

Sadly it wasn't all like that at all.

"You still haven't told me what happened," he informed her, "And I want to know what that monster," he indicated with the jerk of his thumb at Zuko, "Has done to you. If he had laid one hand on you I will mangle his body so bad nobody would be able to identify him," he growled only this time he didn't get up. She would just push him back down if he did.

"In a thinking manner she answered, "Zuko hasn't done anything, surprisingly." Out of the corner of her eye she was the banished prince twitch and sit up straight.

"He's sleeping, I guess," she said and looked behind them. The forest was gone now as Appa now carried the gang and Zuko over a very calm body of water. No land was in sight, so that meant they'd be flying for a while.

"I'm not asleep," Zuko answered. Though he perched the same he started to slump in position. The wariness of the day was riding on his shoulders. Plus, he must've been pained by the pain that seeped from the wound in his back. He stood ready when Appa came, but no matter how hard she racked her brain she could not remember how he received the damage. He was hit in the head, not the back where a blood stain was starting to form on the back of his clothes. The arm that was bandaged, the one gripping the saddle tight was also showing signs of blood. She healed it, so why was it bleeding?

Why did she care? She didn't. Her mind was made up. They were riding with danger, so everything had to be calm. There could not be a fight because no one was up to it. In another situation it would be fine. Katara would put him in his place, but not now. Now, she had to act calm, act like she cared, and maybe she could seek knowledge from the fire bender about just what happened back there.

Katara looked down at her brother to see that he was asleep, and was Toph. She was now curled up, one hand holding tightly to the saddle. The other arm was used as a makeshift pillow. With her sleeve rolled back a bruise had formed in the vibrancy of purple. It couldn't be a burn.

There was no use to tell him the story now.

Zuko turned around and came eye to eye with Katara. With a jerk of his head he indicated to the right.

Aang. The shift in the flow was slowly downshifting. If they didn't land to rest then they were going to crash down. But there was only water around. They could not land anywhere.

They descended more.

"Aang," Katara shouted loudly disturbing the peace. Sokka and Toph awoke startled to rid trouble. There wasn't any. The poor air bender snapped as well and regained the reins controlling the flying bison. Soon they were right again.

"Where are we," she questioned Aang.

"I'm not sure," he looked back at her ignoring the fire bender who sat crossed arms, head down, eyes closed, "We should find land by dark. Then in the morning we have to set out to find information about the twins."

"The master Fire Bending twins," Zuko questioned and everyone perked up. Maybe having him here was worth something after all.

Aang gave Katara a nod.

"Yes, we need to find them so they can teach Aang fire be-"she stopped because he looked from her to Aang, then back to her. A sarcastic smile spread across his lips.

"Good luck finding something that doesn't exist."

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"It's a myth," he declared. The blood clearly seen under the eyes of the turned around Avatar he put his other hand to cover it. It was no use though.

"It's not real. The story is told to children who can't bend. The whole thing is ridiculous," he bit back the pain.

"How do we know you're not lying," Sokka yelled defense fully, "You can't be trusted. You only want to capture Aang for your selfish reasons."

"The myth says no bender has seen them, but that doesn't mean that it's not true," Toph spoke, "It also says if you can see smoke in the Thy mountains then you are able to find them."

"So now all we have to do is find the Thy mountains, and explore," Aang, the optimist piped.

"Let's just focus of finding land before we make any plan further plans," Katara opted. She turned to look the distance again. Land was about ten miles away, and to the back, the storm clouds to break the heat were coming. The storm wasn't far off.

Landing, they made it down to hard ground just as the sun started to set on the horizon. Katara, happy to finally have some water again drank with vigor, and with her special healing ability healed everyone until they were comfortable.

The camp was set up, and Appa was asleep.

Then the thought hit her. Where was Momo? She hadn't seen him all night.

"Aang, where's Momo," she questioned. She looked around.

"Oh yeah," Toph piped in. The bad she slung on her shoulders when she got off Appa were opened and a sleep rid Momo flew out, circling them through the air before he landed on Aang's shoulder.

After the meal she prepared she remembered that they were one short; Zuko. She saw him when they got off the giant bison. Where had he gone? Did he leave for good? He was hurt did he go off to be alone? Was he still alive? Maybe he was out there, and needed help.

No, the other side of Katara shouted. He deserved whatever came his way. He was going to sell off to those men; he didn't care what happened to her. He lied too many times at one time. Lastly, he spoke about her that was not true. She wasn't an angry person, or hiding upset feelings. She was caring, and that was why she lost the battle with herself. This was the last time she was going to help him.

Speak of the devil, Zuko walked back to the camp, and sat really close to the fire. If he wasn't careful his clothes were going to catch. He didn't say anything, but put his head in his hands. The blood stain was getting bigger, and it seeped through the shirt. He needed medical attention. Katara needed to help him.

The three others didn't say anything. Aang gathered grass for Appa to eat, Sokka went off for some privacy, and Toph sat against the giant log.

"Zuko, let me help you," she said quietly coming over to him and sitting on her legs.

"Don't," he hissed. He inhaled very shakily, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I am stopping there for now. Drop a review. It's going to snow tonight here in Connecticut. I do hope to see at least a foot on the ground when I wake up.


	5. Story

"Zuko," Katara shouted and caught him before he had the chance to burn alive. Aang and Toph rushed over. Conjuring her water she healed the wounds.

"There," she said exhaustedly, "He should be fine."

"He will," Toph said. She stepped out one step, and then brought her feet together and Zuko was raised about an inch off the ground.

Katara filled one of their dinner bowls with water, and grabbed a cloth and sat down next to the prince. Aang sat on the opposite side while she worked to keep him cool.

"Katara, why are you helping him?" Aang questioned. He looked at the enemy that has chased them for so long, and who didn't care what happened to any of them. The only time he ever cared about anyone was when his uncle was hurt by his deranged sister. Even then he wanted to be there alone without anyone's help. If that was so, why wasn't the older man travelling around with his evil nephew? Was he killed? Was he lost? Did he abandon Zuko? Even though Zuko was old enough to take care of himself he still needed somebody; everybody did. Was Zuko's whole problem to why he did the things he did because he was alone? Sometimes people, evil people needed an opposite to let them know that they were alive, and more importantly human. Emotions alone were a powerful thing.

"Maybe he needs a second chance Aang," she whispered, "Everybody deserves a second chance."

Aang looked away, and Katara could easily see that he was thinking; but what? It could be something from his past. Aang had a strong past, and so has Zuko. Maybe they were more alike than they wanted to think. Both had strong desires for what they wanted to do. Both knew most importantly what they had to do.

But did they though? Zuko always used to say, _I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor, _or, _my father will welcome me home with open arms once I capture the Avatar. _But was that what he wanted to do? What did **Zuko** want? Maybe he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe he was still on the verge of discovering himself. Maybe, just maybe he needed a steer in the right direction. Maybe Katara could do that? Could Aang do that? Aang was always looking for the good in everything. Could he look for the good in Zuko? Could he find it?

"He needs the chance, and even more," Toph came over to the whispering of the benders and sat at the forward of Zuko's head.

"Just think about it. How would you turn out if your sister was Azula? She is plain evil with extraordinary power. They had to grow up together, so who knows what their childhood was like? Look at you Katara," she faced the way of Katara. Her feet were on the ground so she knew where Katara exactly was.

"Let's define your relationship with your brother," she began, but stopped. She pointed to the left, and the two looked to see Sokka walk past up grow. With the eyes on him he looked around, eyes bold and shrugged with a 'What!?'

"I was just talking about you," Toph exclaimed bluntly.

"I hope it's something good," he cheesed and made the forward walk until he saw Zuko in which he stopped.

"Why are you all conjured around this jerk," he demanded to know.

"Just sit down, so I can continue what I was saying," Toph injected impatiently.

"Right, it's about me," he said ignoring the fact that Zuko was still there, unconscious. He sat down next to Katara.

Katara removed the cloth, wet it and began dabbing at his face. Even with the moisture, he was sweating. Luckily, for the group in general the heat from midday had let up slightly. It was better than anything.

"As I have started, let me describe the relationship you two have, in comparison to Zuko and Azula."

The two siblings looked at each other than to Toph.

"You two love each other. The two of you look out for each other and worry if one of you is gone in long amounts of time when you were supposed to return at an earlier time. Not only do you care for each other, but for the likes of your friends and others. When something is wrong," she directed more to Katara, "You make sure those who need justice receive it, and those who don't deserve it are put to it."

Everybody watched as Zuko twitched, but did not wake up. He was asleep now, and at ease. The spark of his collapse must have worn off.

"As for this jerk, he doesn't have all of those. The only person that cares about him is his uncle. He has been with Zuko through everything. Seeing him alone after the events from Po; doesn't that make you think something happened to the old man? That's the only person he has left, so without him he has nobody." She stopped for a moment and sat fully on the ground. Her legs crossed she could no longer see anyone around her.

"Can you imagine being abandon by your Nation? Can you-"

"He tried to destroy out home," Sokka shouted bitterly.

Katara could vouch for this, and feel the bitter feelings in the pit of her stomach. She could blame the sleeping man for the death of her mother. His nation made evil men. A poor child had no chance if he was born in that nation. Can you imagine not having a hand in deciding the path of your child? Right then and there Katara vowed that her children would know right from wrong, and know that the peace and care they possessed would be the only traits they possessed to show how they made their impact on the world.

"He has two conflicting sides," Aang spoke up, and the attention went to him.

"He wants to please two important people in his life: The father who doesn't want him, and the uncle who knows he can do better. What he wants is the wrong choice. He wants what he can't get. But he fights at it in the hopes that it will one day change. I can relate," he looked into the depths of the fire at the painful memories pictured through the flames, "I've told Katara before, but I never wanted to be the Avatar, but now I'm here and don't have a choice. I've come to terms that it's my destiny, and I will not stop at anything until peace is restored. Zuko is the same, only now he doesn't know his destiny, and the evil possess his heart. If he doesn't become the pers- "Aang stopped.

"Never mind."

No matter how much the others pried they could not get Aang to finish his statement. What was Aang going to say? Was it that no matter what became of the banished prince he was destined to be destroyed? Could he have a chance? Didn't everybody have the chance to do themselves some justice?

Everybody was asleep except for Katara again. Though the endurance of the day wore heavy on her shoulders she had to make sure of one thing. The fire was out already, but the person who lay on the rock bed was her concern. She just wanted to make sure he was still breathing before she went to sleep.

Kneeling down she put her ear close to his mouth when he suddenly jerked up and knocked right into her.

"What are you doing?" he stuttered. He was apparently embarrassed. She could only think of what was running through his head. Nooo…

"It's not what you were thinking," she shot out, an embarrassing blush rose to her cheeks, "I was just making sure that you were still breathing."

"I am, so back away," he growled. Looking at the blanket that covered him he sighed in defeat.

"What do you want from me?" he questioned.

"Your help to the mountains of Thy," she said getting straight to the point, We need you to tell us the tale, myth, and everything you know about it."

He thought for a moment, and then he nodded solemnly.

"In return I want a favor back," he said.

She nodded.

He waved her to come closer. She obliged and he said very lowly for her ears only, "I want you to help me find my Uncle. Only you know, and I want it to be kept that way."

"Why do you trust me?" she questioned. He now held a secret with her, and she wanted to know the reason to this.

"Because you are everything you don't appear to be, and I think that is the reason that you are sane."

"I'm crazy because you're the reason Aang is going to get a fire bending teacher."

He lay back down. He faced the char remains.

"I guess you're part of this team now," Katara said.

"You keep your mothering instincts to yourself," he spoke over his shoulder, "I'm not a baby like that brother of yours."

She had to laugh at this. She stood up.

"You need a reassuring lap you can lay your head in. One day, you just might get it." She went over to her sleeping back and squirmed inside.

Was this the start of a team with him? The others would go along with this only for the sake of Aang that she knew. Could tell all get along without killing each other? Only time would tell.

She fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast they were all on Appa again when Zuko told them the tale of the Fire Bending twins.

"It's really ridiculous, so don't question any of the aspects," he warned ahead of time. Everybody's attention was on him, so that meant the pressure was on him. He told Katara he would. The others think the excuse Katara covered was because she helped him, that that was the reason why he was helping them. When they made it to the Thy mountains he was gone. He told them it wasn't true, so he didn't want to go with them on a wild goose chase.

He began the tale.

"Many, many years ago; even thousands, the mountains of Thy used to be home to many people. The people were said to be of the four nations living together peacefully. Everybody was a bender, and everybody was powerful. Some say everyone was a master."

"One person, though, a woman, a refugee woman lost her home in the town below. She was captured. They told her she that in order for her to live she had two options."

"The first option was for her to go to the mountains of Thy and destroy the homes of many. The men that captured her feared those benders would one day seek to destroy the world. They wanted her to destroy them before they had the chance to destroy everybody else."

"She was not a bender, so they would supply her with the weapons and anything else she needed to carry out the mission. Plus she was woman, an refugee at that, so pity was on her side. She was bound to get in."

"The woman was scared, so she asked what the second was. The man's smirk, a greasy smirk and grabbed her by the front of her shirt until she was hauled off the ground. He told her that the others option was that she would be put in the trade, and sold off to the highest bidder. Since she was not a bender she would have no defense against the fiery men."

"Even more scared than the first option she told them she would be the one to destroy the people and flee the area to never be seen in those parts again. She was the only one not killed in the raid, so what was the point of returning when there was nothing left to return to?"

"Questionably she wondered how she would be able to take out benders, but to ease her fear they told her of a school where they taught bending to those who could not, and if she learned she'd be able to blend in. Well blended in she'd be able to execute the plan from the inside out."

"The woman put the act of the poor woman, who lost her family, and husband travelled the long journey up to the mountains. In the town she was taken in by an old woman, her husband and their grandson."

"With weapons so well hidden in the fields she told them the actual story of the raid on her village, only instead of the task at hand she told them she escaped."

"Everything went well at first. They assumed she was a fire bender, but because of shell shock she didn't."

Eventually she forgot all about the men and their plans, and married the grandson of the kind old couple, and had two babies, twins. She was the happiest woman in the world."

"The years went on and she raised the babies who now became young men. As it turns out the two babies were fire bending masters. This was because the husband was a fire bender, and the mother they assumed was one. They were masters, so they fit in just like everyone else on the mountain."

"One day in the early season the highest people sent out a message that only benders were allowed, and if they caught anyone who wasn't they'd be killed, and or burned alive."

"This frightened the woman, so she took her twins to the forest and told them of her secret, and since they were her children they agreed to teach her. They taught her easily and she soon was a master. They returned home again, and everything was going fine until she had a nightmare. The nightmare was about the men, and they were torturing her. She awoke and knew that it was time she completed her plans and fled. She even had to rid of the two babies she loved. She'd already lost her husband so the twins would be the last ones she killed."

"The woman brought down everything. Every person, every home, and everything were burned by the fire from her fingertips."

"The time came for her to rid of her children, but they were the ones to destroy her. She may have been the ruthless killer. But when they taught her everything they didn't teach her everything. The ultimate attack destroyed her, and the power possessed the twins. Everything charred was changed. Not wanting anyone to enter the mountains they created traps. They feared another person would come seek power. They never wanted anyone to learn again."

"The traps to even enter the place is said to be only entered if a air, fire, water and earth bender entered. Anyone who went was never seen again. That's why it's so ridiculous. Nothing seems true, and no now who cannot bend actually learn how to," he crossed his arms. That signaled the end of the story.

"That doesn't seem hard," Aang said stretching his arms over his head, "Since I've already learned three they should teach me."

Zuko looked flustered, and embarrassed. Katara chuckled. They were believing a tale that children were told. Why children were told this, she wondered.

"Why are children in the fire nation told this?" she questioned. She could imagine telling the children at the South Pole, their scared faces, and she'd be in trouble from Gran-Gran.

"They are told this to keep them out of trouble so they could become good soldiers and destroy." He spoke bitterly for once of the nation that turned its back on him. He had bitter resentment. Only now, he was trying to bring Katara down with him. Because she was proud of her tribe she knew Zuko was wrong. Her people were right for what they did.

Luckily everyone just shrugged off the last comment and focused on the plan at hand. They had to get there, convince the twins to teach Aang and leave.

"Now that we had story time," Sokka grinded out, "Where are we supposed to go if this is a myth," he resigned off arguably hating to agree with Zuko.

"Well if it's a myth we have to find somebody else, "Katara said, "But we have to decide the time so if we are to search again we won't have to waste anymore days," she turned to Zuko.

"Zuko do you know where this place is?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"So we should give the time limit. Let's say we give this twenty days. If nothing comes out of this we'll have to try harder for somebody else."

"Great," exclaimed Sokka, "At this rate we will be going in circles."

"Lighten up," Toph smacked him on the back, "We have a plan, and you have to admit that it was an interesting story."

"Where's the closest town?" Katara questioned.

Zuko suddenly turned red. Embarrassment rose to his cheeks, and he became very quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Aang questioned.

"Travelling west from here will soon lead to a huge town of superstitions, but there are many inns."

"A soft bed tonight," exclaimed Toph, Sokka and Katara in unison excitedly. Everyone laughed.

"Why are you embarrassed to mention this town," Aang pried.

The fire bender shrugged.

"It's just that the superstitions are supposed to be about love, and falling."

Everybody blushed. It was going to be a strange town.

"Is this where you can find if you're destined to love, or to be alone," Aang questioned. He looked to Katara.

Zuko nodded.

"Well I'm just excited that we don't have to sleep in the dirt. I already have Suki, so I don't have to worry about anything," Sokka got all dreamy eyed and was soon off in another world.

Aang jumped to the reins and they headed west.


	6. Lost

Since the touchdown of bison to ground Katara had a biting feeling in the back of her head that made her feel uneasy. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place what it was, and it bothered her. All she hoped was that it had nothing do with their new traveling companion. Everything had been going fine thus far, and he promised to help them even though he didn't believe the tale he wove. They did, and they wanted to go for it. Because he promised Katara, she was going to help him find his uncle. If he was to now turn his back on them, or take another route and try to harm Aang, Katara was going to personally take him down from the inside out. He was already on thin ice, which she kept out of the light; she would make sure he would not be able to bend again.

Appa could not come to the town. He was big, and just causes commotion. He was in much deserved rest anyways, so the gang hid him in the forest, and covered him with branches and shrubs. Before they left him though, they all had lunch and fed him very well.

Zuko did not join the gang for lunch which made Katara's nagging feeling a little bit more uneasy. He was up to something, and she was going to find out.

"Katara, relax," Sokka said swallowing a piece of peach way to quickly. He thumped himself in the stomach to ease the track, and continued, "Maybe the guy had to take care of his business without advertising it to us."

"Since when have you been the guy to cut him a break," she snarled in not much of a mood to eat now. She gave the food to Sokka who she was slightly bickering with.

"Maybe this is the redemption he is looking for."

"You don't trust him either," Toph commented as an add-on. She was going to make everyone insane.

"I don't, but since you guys want to go and seek these fire benders we don't have much of a choice," he hated to be agreeing with prince again.

"Do you trust him Toph?" Aang questioned. She could see reason the others couldn't. She could define things that he tried to hide.

"He's going to lead us to where we need to go as long as you three keep your eyes open," she added that last part sharply pointing at the three of them momentarily.

Zuko returned not to long after they finished eating, and everybody noticed that he had brand new clothes on. A bag was slung over his shoulder stuffed.

The new clothes were refugee green. There were no sleeves, but there was a hood which he wore over his head.

"Who'd you steal from," Sokka snorted.

"I didn't," he walked up to Sokka, and dropped the bag at his feet.

"You can't just walk into town an individual. We are heading very close to the mountain of Thy, and they despise benders. The town is bender free. If you just walk in there with your pride and glory shining you would be immediately obtained."

"Why," Katara questioned. This sounded very funny to her, in a very suspicious way. She had never heard of this before. It was a tale, so why was it taken very seriously?

"Weren't you just listening to the stupid story," he barked.

"Fine," she snapped back. She went over to the bag, and took out the clothes that were meant for Toph and her and disappeared into the woods.

They returned back and Sokka and Aang were already dressed. They all looked just like everyone else who had made the desperate journey for a home, when theirs was destroyed.

Without farther ado they took the short walk to the town that was far beyond belief. A new place was to be marked on their map; a place to be remembered. Everyone was wearing green, and the scene was very green. Homes and shops alike aligned the streets very punctually. It was like everything was tidy and neat; Even the dirt was tidy.

Everyone looked happy. Couples stroll the streets happily, and kids ran around with each other, and through the many people that littered the streets. But everyone was neat and looked very happy. Wherever they left from, through the troubles they went through, they were happy now.

Blending in well everything started out well. They decided to split-up and look around. They'd all meet up at the inn they reserved later for dinner.

Being a girl Katara just loved everything around her. The air gave off a good vibe, and the rest of the day was just going to be bright mainly because everyone around seemed to be in a comfortable mood. Nobody seemed to be sad or suffering.

A turn down a small split between two stores lead her to a row of vendors who sold jewelry. She wasn't into the whole wearing jewelry thing when she only wore the necklace of her mother. She reached two tender fingers to feel the reassurance of her necklace, but came up short. Her blood ran dry, and her breath caught in her throat. Where was it?

Her heart sank as she looked the ground furiously, and retraced her steps.

It was of no use. It was nowhere to be seen.

It was the only thing she had left of her mother.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't feel like checking out the beautiful pieces of jewelry anymore. None would ever compare to the necklace she lost. She didn't even want to be out and about with the people who were happy, so she made her way the inn. Going back she turned and went down the narrow alley. A young boy rushed past, and bumped right into Katara trying to obtain her belonging, but she nearly kicked the young boy out of the way, and continued on not bothering to scold the accused boy. It was not worth it right now.

"I saw you were going to look at the jewelry," Zuko's voice spoke out from behind her, but she didn't bother to stop and talk to him. Instead she continued to walk with her head hung low, furiously wiping at the tears that continued to fall. She guessed her face was red and puffy, but he couldn't see it because he was behind her the whole time. Her tears were silent, but still heard.

"You don't have to cry," he rushed up to her until he was in front of her prolonging any more movement from the water bender. She didn't look at him, but at the ground; at his shoes mostly. They were in her way.

She sharply jerked her head up, the sad tears that dripped down her cheeks turned into bitter angry ones. It was as if it was his fault for the whole matter. In a yell, disturbing the peace, or just the people around she said, "I'm not crying because of some stupid jewelry. I am not that shallow. Jerk, you don't have sentimental value for anything but I-"

She was cut off because his hand went to her mouth, and the rest of her sentence, along with spit was said into his hand which she grabbed sharply digging her nails into, and shoved down, her nails still in the skin.

"You are losing it, and causing a scene," he sharply said in a loud whisper, "I don't think you want any more attention than you're causing on yourself. The hood covered his eyes so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

She tightened her grip on his arm hoping to draw blood. He just stood there taking it; like he didn't even feel it.

She saw that he was the same, and suddenly just gave up. She loosened her grip, and saw that she in fact had drawn blood. From her finger nails she saw the marks where she had dug in, and now she felt bad for what she did. He was only trying to help, even though he did not know the situation.

"Sorry," she said, and finally released his arm. He brought it closer to his face and looked at it with fascination before he shook it, and dropped it at his side.

"Why are you crying," he questioned. He moved his head down slightly so she could see his eyes through the hood and out growing hair.

He already knew that the necklace was important to her on the account that he tried to taunt her with it a long time ago. Now she wished it was just that, but he couldn't've had it. He wasn't anywhere around. Unless, when she lost it, he could've picked it up figuring he could sell it for a gold piece. He didn't know anything about Water tribe tradition.

"Let's walk," he said, and they went back the alley toward the jewelry vendors.

"You don't care, but I lost something very important to me." She sniffed to clear her nose so she didn't sound so nasally, and wiped her eyes again. The tears stopped.

"You lost your mother's necklace," he said keeping direction straight.

"How do you know that," she became suddenly suspicious. How did he know? Did the rest know, and if they did why didn't they tell her?

He shrugged, "You don't look the same without it."

"Geez, thanks," she replied slump idly, "When did you notice I was missing it."

He stayed silent for a moment, and the closer she looked she saw that he was mentally counting down the time. That couldn't be good.

"Since Po."

The necklace was probably back in Po. The tears started again. She would never be able to get it back. They couldn't return there. If they even thought of stepping foot back into the god forsaken town they'd be taken out. Just in that area it was not safe. Sadly, she admitted to herself she had to let it go. She had to focus on helping Aang.

It was just hard to let it go.

She covered her face, and began sobbing into her hands. On the spot, in mid traffic of hurrying people she was disturbing their traffic, but she didn't notice. She was lost in her despair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER," a shout from afar she looked to see Sokka far off, but running up to his two teammates with a deadly look in his eyes. His was on his boomerang, and she could see that he was ready to chop off Zuko's head.

She held her hands up in warning, "Sokka it's not that," she shouted.

The boy adhered warning and once he was up to them he stopped. His ragged uneven breathing trying to return to regular he put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and she immediately wrapped into his embrace tightening her arms around him, and crying deeply into his shoulder.

He glared boomerangs at Zuko who stood his ground.

"Explain now, or I'll hurt you on this spot," he growled, his body tense, but holding securely to his sister who was soaking through his shirt.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the warrior boy. He didn't bother to pull his hood down. It didn't matter to him if the boy saw through to his eyes.

"Your sister lost her necklace," he said, and turned in the other direction, He didn't have any intent on doing what he was going to do. Sokka saw this, but he was more intent on helping his sister.

Katara pushed away from Sokka and put up a front.

"I'm okay," she said wiping at her eyes hopelessly. She was going to drown herself in her own tears if she didn't stop crying, and that was saying much considering she was a water bender.

He shook his head.

"You're not alright," he spoke softly. She thought she heard the slight tone of anger, like he was mad at her for losing the only thing they had left of their mother.

"I'm sorry Sokka," she whined going to Sokka for another hug, but he turned away heading in the other direction.

She looked around for Aang or Toph, but the two were not around. Zuko was still there, engrossed in a weapon that looked sharp enough to cut bone. She might as well go and be with him.

"Zu-"

He looked at her a moment, and something that shocked both her and him. He wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry," he simply said.

She nodded.

This was a new Zuko she had never seen before, and she actually liked it. He was caring; that's for looking for a better word. He wasn't mad all the time, but actually helping them, even at price of her helping him. It felt so strange. She kind of trusted him, and didn't feel the fear she used to feel. All the times he betrayed, all the times she had to fight him to keep Aang safe were a thing in the past now. Maybe it was actually time to move on. Did he see the error of his ways? His uncle was a very caring person, especially to his nephew, so maybe he taught him a thing or two. Maybe it got through that thick skull of his. Or, maybe it was something that she did. Maybe she had an effect on him. That made her smile to herself.

For now, she'd take advantage of this, and be nice. Throw all the bullshit of the past away, and act civil. Even if most of it was an act to keep everyone at bay, it still felt nice to act. Maybe it'd be all real one day.

He decided not to buy the weapon, and he took the lead while she walked along. She calmed herself down, and knew that she wasn't going to get a fever from her crying. They were actually walking along the jewelry vendors. She didn't feel the excitement she thought she'd feel. She wasn't going to buy anything because the money was only enough to get the supplies they needed to head to the mountain. There was no extra this time to buy something of pleasure. Then again, there was hardly ever the time or opportunity to buy something just because they wanted it.

At a particular stall she stopped, and stared down at the marvelously carved bangle bracelets. No two were alike, and most were of different sizes. They were all nice, but the price the guy was asking for was quite steep.

"Pick one," Zuko said from standing behind her. He was very close; to close for comfort, so she stepped to the side a step.

She shook her head.

"I have the money," he whispered.

"Yeah," she snapped, "From when you tried to sell me off."

"You're here," he said.

"I don't want anything from you," she pushed away heading ahead. He followed.

"Leave me alone."

"Wait," he said. She ignored.

He pushed ahead of her until he was once again in the way of her pressing forward.

"I will mark you up more if you do not get out of my way," she bit the inside of her lip to contain her yells that she didn't want to admit.

"Here," he pulled up a small pouch to her face.

"What is this?" she questioned, hesitant to take it. Who knows what it could be.

"The money you helped me to earn. You deserve it."

She took the pouch and put it in the depths of her clothes, so she wasn't prone to lose it.

"What will you use?" she questioned.

"I didn't give you the whole thing," he said.

They walked again looking at tad bits now and then. After a while she separated from him, and return to the inn. Nobody else was there, but there was a bed calling her name. Out of the four beds…..four beds. There were supposed to be five beds. Didn't make it clear that they needed five?

No matter. Somebody was going to have to sleep on the floor. The beds were big, so maybe somebody was going to share. She chose the one in the far corner and closed her eyes without even getting under the blanket. They were all supposed to eat together, so whenever everyone returned, they would wake her up.

A nice breeze filtered through the open window, which was held open by a board. The breeze made it to the young water bender and awoke her. The girl awoke and looked around. The sun had long set, and night was full intact. Nobody was here, still? The candles were not even lit. Where was everybody? Were they having fun? Were they in trouble? They couldn't have just up and left her without any notice.

She'd better check it out. She gathered herself and left the room they were staying in and started her search with surprise and fright. Nobody was outside, and not one stall was set up when previously everybody was out, and the vendors were vending. Something was either up, or everyone had a very strict curfew.

The loud whisper of men caught her attention and crept quietly to the edge of a home with closed windows and listened intently to catch any words they were saying that would give her a lead.

"It was very difficult, but we caught the-"She could not hear another word as suddenly took a hold of her eyes, and one hand over her mouth securely and dragged her off her feet.

Don't make any movement," a woman, her capture whispered, "I am going to help you. When we get to my home I will explain everything," she whispered.

Katara trusted the lady who was shaded in darkness, but the lady also trusted Katara in turn. She let go of her eyes and mouth.

Close to the edge of homes they crept. She followed the lady not daring to breath any more than she had to. The men who were whispering loudly were soldiers, and there were quite many patrolling around for what? Was there a paranoia feeling that a bender was going to pop up and blow the place to smithereens? If someone was to come and do that they'd have a hard if the ground beneath them was suddenly turned over. Unless they knew the weak points, but that was hard if they could not get that close.

They made it to her home and quickly entered. The room was dark until the lady lit some light. In the light she could see that the room was very spacious save for a table, a few cushions around it, a small stove and shelf with a few choice items. Then in another corner it was Zuko and a –

"Zuko?" Katara exclaimed going over to him. He was sitting down in the corner as if he was a piece of the furniture. He didn't say a word, but nodded.

The lady revealed herself. She was very beautiful. With very dark eyes, lines around her mouth from a life of smiles, long dark flowing hair and pale skin she gave off the impression of a goddess. She was pregnant.

Pregnant!?

"Why did you help me if you're pregnant? You shouldn't be out in the danger. You should be off your feet and, and-" she suddenly felt very stupid because the lady reached under her dress and pulled out a pillow dropping it onto the ground, and kicking it over to the shelf.

Zuko and Katara went over to the table and both sat down. The lady brought over a tray of tea and joined the two who sat awkwardly silent.

"Where is everyone," she questioned Zuko.

He simply pointed to the lady.

"Your friends Aang, Sokka and Toph have been captured because they are benders," she began.

Katara with the cup halfway up to her mouth stopped and turned daggers at the woman and snapped, "My brother is not a bender."

"He was taken because he is still a threat. Travelling with the Avatar he may be, and they do not want to take a chance. Zuko are you going to drink your tea," she questioned kindly.

The woman was very kind considering that she knew who they were. She knew Zuko by name and was clam; even happy. Was she a spy, and they were going to be caught at any moment?

Zuko looked deep in thought, but once the lady addressed him he nodded, picked up the tea cup and took a sip. He must've been thinking about his uncle. Uncle Iroh loves tea. Maybe somewhere, wherever he was he was enjoying a cup of tea as delicious as this one.

She didn't want to be rude or blunt, but she wanted the explanation the lady said she would give her.

"How do you know us? You seem to know Zuko very well," the water bender put kindly. She tried to sound polite, to her rude words.

The lady finished her tea, unfocused her eyes and let her ears do the work. When she had enough she smiled at Katara.

"This is for your ears only," she whispered.

Did she know that Zuko was still there? Maybe he knew already.

"I am a fire bender," she whispered as the horror filled her eyes, and her hands cupped over her mouth. This woman was a fire bender in a bender-free place. She could be caught at any moment, and worst of all, she was a fire bender. Many wouldn't see eye to eye with this, but she was here and risked her life to get Katara from being caught.

She looked to Zuko to see his reaction to this, but he was as calm, and out of it as ever.

"How? Why? What? Where are my friends?" she questioned. She may have not been able to get a word about her, but she could manage when it came to her family.

Zuko closed his eyes. His arms went to the table followed by his head.

The lady looked warmly at him then back to Katara.

"Your friend Toph was the one who gave your secret away. I could see that she was blind, and wasn't having any trouble at first. She got by and was enjoying herself. The trouble came from simple, pesky boys who saw to her blindness when she put her hand to structure to feel what was going on. She was being nosy. But, when the boys saw this they decided they were going to have a little fun. They all started to follow her around and toss rocks, and do whatever they could to pester her. She was good at first, she knew everything they were doing, but was trying hard to ignore them. She knew they were playing to her weakness.

"Evading them she managed to get away only to find more trouble. It seemed that they were all against her. She was hit with a rock, and that's when she lost it, and decided to let them know who was boss. Instantly she was caught. When two people suddenly started looking for a blind girl for dinner they were conspired to conspiracy, and taken in. Finding out Aang was the Avatar was just the icing on the rare cake," she finished, a hint of a smile showed in her eyes at the thought of a sweet. They were rare anywhere.

"Why is this happening?" Katara questioned. Zuko, hearing to this his arms were gone as his forehead hit the table with a soft thud.

"She already heard the tale," Zuko said standing up. He went over to the corner he was in before, and sat close to the wall. Head back he closed his eyes.

"Just take her with you," he said raspy voiced.

"What is he talking about?" she questioned.

"I need your help," the lady said.

Katara whined, "Just once I would like to go somewhere and not find trouble, or any trouble to find me." She thought about hitting her head on the table, but agreed to the lady that she would offer her help.

"You sound like Sokka," Zuko added in.

What more trouble could she possibly get into?


End file.
